CHERRY
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar ini... Aku bertemu denganmu.. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga.. Aku merasakan yang namanya CINTA/SuLay/ CHAP 5 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 1**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Song : YUI-CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar ini... Aku bertemu denganmu.. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga.. Aku merasakan yang namanya CINTA**

**DANGER: THIS IS YAOI! BOYSxBOYS, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

** READERDEUL YANG KECE!**

** Hehe.. Zita bawa epep baru nih.. #cengengesan**

**Mian..belum selesai FF yang satu malah bikin yang lain .. Jeongmal Mianhae ToT**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya YUI-CHERRY yang sering Zita nyanyiin sambil teriak-teriak dan mendapatkan hadiah lemparan sisir dikepala dari Umma #Umma kejam u,u**

**Oh..Iya buat temen-temen di grup Facebook 'SuLay (Suho and Lay) couple shipper' .. Nih Zita tepatin janji Zita waktu itu wkwkwk.. Di baca ne? **

**Udah ah.. Zita banyak bacot lagi.. langsung dibaca ne!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 1**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI AND MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK 'OUT' NOW! DON'T PLAGIAT! #ngancem #dilempar bata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini buat SuLay shipper**

**Dan**

**Teman-teman di grup 'SuLay (Suho and Lay) couple shipper'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis kira-kira berusia 17 tahun, dengan dimple diwajahnya sedang berjalan sambil menenteng tas gitarnya. Namja itu terus tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Ini musim semi.. musim kesukaan namja itu. Musim dimana banyak bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya. Bunga sakura adalah bunga favorit namja dimple tersebut. Oh.. Iya! Kita belum tau siapa namja itu bukan?.

Baiklah..kenalkan. Namja tersebut bernama Zhang Yixing. Teman-teman sering memanggilnya Lay. Lay sebenarnya berasal dari China namun, karena orang tuanya dipindahkan ke Korea untuk bekerja, mau tak mau Lay-pun harus ikut.

Lay berjalan ke atas bukit. Bukit itu jauh dari keramaian kota. Sampailah Lay pada sebuah taman di bukit itu. Di taman itu, terdapat sebuah pohon bunga sakura yang besar dan kokoh. Lihatlah! Bunga-bunga sakura tampak cantik bertengger di pohon tersebut. Lay sangat menyukai tempat ini, selain bunga sakuranya indah.. Taman itu juga jauh dari keramaian kota. Udara dibukit itu juga sangat sejuk karena banyak pohon rindang disana-sini.

"Hah.." Lay duduk dibawah pohon bunga sakura tersebut. Dibukanya tas gitarnya lalu dikeluarkannya gitar kesayangannya pemberian almarhum kakeknya tercinta.

Perlahan-lahan Lay memetik senar gitar tersebut sambil menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya.

**Koi sichattan da~**

**(Aku sedang jatuh cinta~)..**

**Tabun kidzuite nai deshou?..**

**(Kau mungkin tak memperhatikannya bukan?)..**

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHERRY~**

**(Kubuat harapan di malam berbintang, CHERRY~)..**

**Yubisaki de okuru kimi e no meseji~**

**(Dengan jariku ku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu~)..**

**~oOo~**

Lay selesai bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Diletakkannya gitar itu disampingnya. Kaki Lay diselonjorkan, badannya bersandar pada batang pohon bunga sakura. Di pejamkannya mata sambil menhirup udara sejuk di bukit ini. Kalau kalian melihat Lay, mungkin kalian akan berpikir Lay tertidur. Tapi.. Entahlah Authorpun tak tahu #PLAK XD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Muda Kim Joon Myeon! Jangan kabur dari jadwal Les-mu!"

Beberapa bodyguard yang berbadan besar tampak mengejar seorang namja tampan berwajah Angelic. Kalau dilihat-lihat..sepertinya namja itu berumur 17 tahun juga. Untunglah namja itu pernah menjuarai lomba marathon tingkat propinsi (?) di Korea. Jadi sekuat apapun para bodyguard mengejar namja tersebut, sang namja akan tetap di depan mereka dengan jarak sepuluh meter.

"Sial.. tak bisakah aku lepas dari Les-Les mengurus bisnis hari ini? Aku benci les itu.." gumam sang namja berwajah Angelic sambil terus berlari.

BRUUK

PRAANG

"Hei..! Kau memecahkan barangku!"

BRUUK

"Yak! Buah-buahku!"

Sang namja tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang marah karena ditabraknya, "Aku tak bisa berlari saja.. Aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian.."

Namja itu berlari ke sebuah bukit. Dia terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah taman yang ditengahnya terdapat pohon sakura yang besar, "Sebaiknya aku sembunyi di pohon itu.."

Dengan cekatan, namja berwajah angelic itu menaiki dahan demi dahan pohon sakura itu. Hingga akhirnya sang namja berhenti di salah satu dahan karena merasa sudah cukup tinggi. Ketika para bodyguard-nya datang mencarinya di taman itu. Sang namja terdiam. Dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun.

"Bagaimana apakah kau berhasil menemukan Tuan Muda?" tanya bodyguard yang berbadan paling besar.

"Tidak.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga tidak..."

"Mungkin Tuan Muda bukan disini.. coba kita cari ke tempat lain..."

Akhirnya para bodyguard itupun pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Namja berwajah angelic itu perlahan-lahan turun dari pohon.

"Hah..akhirnya mereka pergi juga.." kata namja itu duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, "Sudah lama aku tak keluar rumah.. udara disini sejuk sekali.."

Namja tadi terlihat bersantai menikmati sejuknya udara di taman itu, belum lagi suara burung berkicau riang bagaikan nyanyian yang merdu. Tapi.. ditengah-tengah suara kicauan itu, Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang lain.

"Eh.. suara dengkuran?"

Yup!. Namja tadi mendengar suara dengkuran lembut. Sang namja menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Dilihatnya seorang namja lain tertidur dengan gitar disampingnya. Wajah namja yang tertidur itu benar-benar polos.

"Ye..yeppeo.." kata sang namja angelic.

Tiba-tiba namja yang tertidur tadi menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya matanya.

"HOAEEM.." sang namja merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku, "Wuah.. udara di sini cukup sejuk aku jadi tertidur deh.."

Namja tadi bermonolog ria. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada namja tampan berwajah angelic yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah..maaf.. karena aku kau terbangun.." ucap sang namja angelic.

Namja yang tertidur itupun kaget. Sejak kapan disampingnya ada orang?. Ah.. mungkin sejak Ia ketiduran tadi..

"Ah..gwechana ^w^ aku malah mau berterimakasih karena kau membangunkanku, kalau kau tak membangunkanku mungkin aku akan berada di taman ini sampai tengah malam.." namja itu tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya yang imut, "Kenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Lay..namamu?"

"Ah.. namaku Kim Joon Myeon tapi aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku Suho," ucap namja yang berwajah angelic itu, "Kau sedang apa disini Lay?"

"Refreshing.. Aku ingin refreshing setelah melakukan kegiatan di sekolah dan juga.. membantu Ibuku di toko kuenya.." kata Lay, "Suho sendiri?"

"Yah..bisa dibilang.. Aku kabur.."

"Kabur? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa ya?" jawab Suho malah mengulang pertanyaan Lay, "Setiap hari aku harus belajar bagaimana mengurus perusahaan dengan baik karena aku pewaris perusahaan milik Appaku, untuk itu orang tuaku memberikanku les-les tentang bisnis padaku SETIAP HARI! Banyangkan saja.. seorang anak berumur 17 tahun yang seharusnya pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya, malah disuruh duduk manis dirumah sambil mendengarkan perkataan guru les yang membosankan.."

"Eh? Umur Suho juga 17 tahun?"

" Iya.."

"Berarti seumuran denganku dong? Suho lahir dibulan apa?"

"Mei.. kalau Lay?"

"Wah..berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung dong? Aku lahir dibulan Oktober.."

"Lay.." kata Suho.

"Iya..?"

"Kau bisa main gitar?"

"Ah.. menjadi musisi terkenal adalah cita-citaku hyung..."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin melihatmu memainkannya.."

"Kau mau melihatnya? Baiklah.. aku akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku.."

Lay kembali memetik gitarnya. Terdengarlah suara lembut nan merdu mengalun dari mulut Lay.

**Machi.. amu geot do moreu neun airo geureohke..**

**Dashi..**

**Tae eonan sungan gati..**

Tiba-tiba mulut Suho ikut bergerak menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan Lay.

_**Jamshi.. kkumil kkabwa hanbeon deo nun gamat da tteo boni..**_

_**Yeokshi.. neomu ganjeol haetdeon ni ape gido hadeut seo isseo**_

Lay dan Suho saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu menyanyikan lagu bersama.

(note: kalau tulisannya miring berarti Lay yang menyanyi, Kalau bercetak tebal berarti Suho yang nyanyi, Lalu kalau bercetak tebal dan miring mereka nyanyi berdua).

**.**

_Dan hanbeonman ni yeoppeoseo_

_Bareul macjchwo georeo bogo pa hanbeon..ttak hanbeon man yo.._

_Noye sesangeuro.._

**.**

**Yeah..yeorin barameul tago..**

**Ni gyeoteuro..**

**.**

_Eodiseo wat nyago.._

**.**

_**Hae malkge mutneun nege.. bimi rira malhaesseo**_

_**Manyang idaero.. hamkke georeu myeon..**_

_** Eodideun cheonguk il teni... **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay dan Suho saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Suaramu bagus Lay.. "kata Suho.

"Suara hyung juga bagus kok.." jawab Lay, "Ah.. sudah mau malam hyung.. aku harus segera pulang.." lanjutnya.

"Aku rasa aku juga harus pulang.. Orang tuaku pasti mencariku.." kata Suho.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu sampai jumpa hyung... senang berkenalan denganmu.."

Saat Lay hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman itu, Suho memanggil namanya.

"Lay tunggu!" teriak Suho.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Eng.. besok.. kita bisa bertemu lagi tidak? Di bawah pohon sakura ini?" tanya Suho agak gugup.

"Bisa.. ^^ akan ku usahakan hyung.."

"Baiklah.. kita bertemu disini jam lima sore bagaima?"

"Oke!"

Lay melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suho. Entah kenapa.. Suho merasa tertarik dengan Lay.. mungkinkah Suho sedang jatuh cinta?. Yah.. itu mungkin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

** Huaa.. gimana? Gajekah? Aneh? Entah kenapa.. Mian kalau aneh dan gaje.. tadinya Zita pengen bikin two shoot.. tapi kayaknya ntar kepanjangan.**

** AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG SUPER KECE INI #HOEK**

** REVIEW Please.. #bbuing bbuing bareng Lay eomma**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.H.E.R.R.Y chapter 2**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Song : YUI-CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar ini... Aku bertemu denganmu.. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga.. Aku merasakan yang namanya CINTA**

**DANGER: THIS IS YAOI! BOYSxBOYS, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

** ANNYEOOOOONG READEEEERDEUUUUL! #teriak pake toak colongan mesjid #dikejer orang-orang mesjid**

**ZITA YANG KECE BADAI HALILINTAR COMEBAAAACK! XD**

**Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot.. langsung baca ne!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini buat SuLay shipper**

**Dan**

**Teman-teman di grup 'SuLay (Suho and Lay) couple shipper'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Lay menatap dirinya sekali lagi di cermin. Dirinya sudah tampak mempesona dengan kaos putih dibalut jaket rajut biru, tak lupa celana jeans biru yang bertengger (?) di kakinya. Lay merasa bahwa penampilannya kini sudah baik. Lay-pun menuruni tangga rumahnya lalu mencari sepatu di rak sepatu.

"Ah! Dapat!" kata Lay mengambil sempatu kets berwarna putih.

"Kau mau kemana Yixingie?" tanya Mrs. Zhang, ibunya Lay, "Rapi amat.."

"Ah.. Umma.. aku hanya ingin pergi ke taman seperti biasa.." kata Lay tersenyum cerah.

"Jangan pulang larut malam ya Xingie.."

"Ne Umma" Lay mengikat tali sepatu yang Ia kenakan, "Aku pergi dulu Umma.. Pai Pai ^^"

Lay langsung melesat pergi dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan di trotoar sambil bersenandung riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan topless. Suho mengacak-acak lemari bajunya. Akhirnya Suho memilih celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja berlengan pendek kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Ia lalu pergi menuju cermin untuk memeriksa penampilannya.

"Nah.. Suho.. sekarang kau sudah tampak keren!" katanya narsis sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Suho lalu mengendap-endap ke arah pintu kamarnya, Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Ia mengintip suasana luar.

"Aman.. Tak ada bodyguard.." Suho bermonolog sendiri.

Suho lalu berjalan tanpa suara keluar kamar. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga akhirnya Ia sudah berada di luar rumah.

"Yes! Lancar.." Suho mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Joonmyeon?" tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya memanggil Suho.

DEG!

Muka Suho pucat seketika. '_Jangan-jangan itu Appa.._' batinnya. Suho langsung menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya seorang namja paruh baya tetangganya sedang menyiram bunga. '_Fyuhh..untung bukan Appa.._' Suho bernafas lega.

"Joonmyeon, kau mau kemana? Cakep banget.." tanya namja paruh baya itu.

"Ah.. Lee ahjussi! Aku.. hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar saja.." jawab Suho.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat.. Kau tampan.."

"Hehe.. Gomawo Lee ahjussi.."

"Aku punya anak yeoja..bagaimana kalau nanti kalian berdua dinikahkan?"

GUBRAAK

"Mian Lee ahjussi..saya masih muda, belum berpikir tentang hal seperti itu.."

"Hah..nan gwechana.. tapi kalau nanti kamu gak punya calon.. Ahjussi siap kok jadi mertua kamu.."

Dan Suho hanya bisa memasang tampang seperti ini (-_-).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay meletakkan tas gitarnya disampingnya. Ia menghirup wangi bunga sakura yang mekar. Ia kembali memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya cahaya musim semi.

"Menunggu lama Lay?" tanya seorang namja.

Lay membuka matanya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan berwajah angelic dengan kemeja merah sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah..Aniya.. aku baru saja datang Suho hyung.."

Suho langsung duduk di samping Lay. Suho memandang Lay dari atas sampai bawah. Kaos putih yang digunakan Lay agak tipis, sehingga memperlihatlan lekuk tubuhnya. Belum lagi jaket rajut berwarna biru menambah kesan manis dan imut pada namja berdimple ini.

"Hyung kabur lagi?" tanya Lay.

"Tentu saja.. Kalau aku tak kabur.. mana mugkin aku bisa bertemu denganmu kembali Yixingie~" kata Suho mengacak-acak rambut Lay.

"Yak..hyung jangan mengacak-acak rambutku.." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Biarkan..aku lebih suka rambutmu acak-acakan seperti ini.." Suho terus mengacak-acak rambut Lay.

"Hyung..aku sudah susah payah menyisir rambutku..jangan di acak lagi.. atau aku balas mengacak rambut milik Hyung lho.." Lay merapikan rambutnya.

"Hahaha.. iya deh.. iya deh.. Mianhae.." Suho cuma bisa nyengir, sambil menatap benda yang ada disamping Lay.

"Kau membawa gitar itu lagi Lay?"

Lay mengangguk sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya, "Ini gitar kesayangan pemberian almarhum Kakekku hyung.." kata Lay sambil memeluk tas gitarnya, "Kakekku... sangat mahir bermain gitar.. Ia bercita-cita menjadi gitaris hebat.." Lay memulai ceritanya, "Ia yang mengajariku bermain gitar hingga aku juga mahir memainkan gitar.." Lay menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi suatu hari... Kakek divonis terkena penyakit kanker darah.. Waktu itu aku masih kecil, jadi aku tak tau sama sekali bahwa Kakek sakit.." mata Lay mulai berkaca-kaca, "Tepat satu minggu sebelum Kakek pergi.. Ia memberikanku gitar ini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK~**

"Kakeeek!" seorang namja manis berdimple berusia lima tahun memeluk seorang namja yang kira-kira sudah berusia kepala lima, "Kakek.. Kakek cakit apa? Cudah cembuhkah?" tanya namja berdimple itu.

Sang namja yang disebut Kakek itu mengelus kepala namja kecil tadi, "Kakek baik-baik saja kok.. Jangan khawatir Xingie.." ucap namja itu.

"Benalkah? Belalti Kakek cudah bica pulang dong?" mata sang namja kecil bersinar.

"Yixing.. Kakek masih sakit..." sang wanita paruh baya mengelus kepala namja kecil ber-dimple itu.

"Sudahlah Qian.. kau akan membuatnya sedih.." kata sang Kakek, "Xingie..Kakek punya sesuatu untukmu.."

"Apa itu Kek?"

Kakek mengambil sebuah tas gitar yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari Yixing si namja manis ber-dimple, "Gital?" tanya Yixing kecil.

"Kakek lihat..kau lumayan rajin berlatih gitar.." sang Kakek mengelus kepala Yixing kecil, "Makanya Kakek membelikan gitar ini untukmu.."

"Tapi.. Gitalnya tellalu becal Kek.."

Sang Kakek tertawa kecil, "Memang sengaja Kakek membelikan yang besar.. supaya saat besar kau masih bisa memainkannya.." kata Kakek, "Rajin-rajinlah berlatih Yixing.. Teruskanlah impian Kakek untuk menjadi seorang gitaris handal.."

Sang namja ber-dimple hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar ucapan sang Kakek, "Baik Kek!" Yixing kecil mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Anak pintar.." sang Kakek mengelus-elus kepala Yixing kecil.

**Satu minggu kemudian~**

"Benalkah Umma? Benalkah Kakek akan pulang ke lumah?" sang namja bernama Yixing menatap seorang yeoja paruh baya penuh harap.

"Y..ya.. s..sebentar lagi Kakekmu akan pulang.." jawab Mrs. Zhang gugup.

TING TONG

"Itu pacti Kakek! Umma! Ayo kita buka pintunya agal Kakek bica macuk!" kata Yixing kecil kegirangan.

Mrs. Zhang dan Yixing kecil segera berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Mrs. Zhang membukakan pintu. Masuklah orang-orang sambil membawa sebuah tempat tidur (kayak yang dirumah sakit itu lho..). Entah siapa yang berbaring di atasnya. Ia ditutupi oleh selimut putih.

"Umma..itu kakek?" tanya Yixing kecil menunjuk seseorang yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Mrs. Zhang mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi kenapa Kakek ditutupi celimut?"

"Yixing.. Dui bui qi.. Umma berbohong padamu.."

"Belbohong? Tentang apa?"

"Kakekmu sudah pergi.."

"Pelgi?"

"Kakekmu sudah pergi kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan.."

"Makcud Umma? Cingie gak ngelti.."

"Hiks.. Kakekmu sudah meninggal Yixing.." Mrs. Zhang menangis memeluk Yixing kecil.

Yixing kecil hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kakek.. sudah meninggal?.

**END FLASHBACK~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks..sejak saat itu..aku selalu rajin berlatih gitar.. dan bercita-cita menjadi gitaris handal seperti keinginan Kakek hiks.. entah kenapa.. setiap aku memainkan gitar pemberian Kakek.. aku .. aku..merasa.. Kakek ada disampingku hiks.. Karena itu aku selalu membawa gitar ini.." Lay meneteskan kristal bening dari matanya. Suho yang merasa kasihan, langsung memeluk pundak Lay.

"Bermainlah.." kata Suho.

"Eh?" – Lay.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu dari gitarmu itu Lay.. Aku yang akan menggantikan Kakekmu melihatmu memainkan gitar.." jawab Suho.

Lay menatap Suho dalam. Bibir kissablenya masih mengeluarkan isakan.

"Sudah jangan menangis.." Suho mengusap air mata Lay dengan ibu jarinya, "Sekarang mainkanlah sebuah lagu.."

Lay membuka resleting tas gitar miliknya. Perlahan Ia mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya. Perlahan Ia meraba senar gitarnya.

JREENG

Ia memetik senar itu perlahan. Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara merdu dari bibir Lay...

**~oOo~**

**Namida wo misenai tte, kimi wa sou itte..**

**(Aku tak akan memperlihatkan air mataku, itulah yang kau katakan..)**

**Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta..**

**(Kita berdua melambaikan tangan..)**

**Sayonara wa iwanai, dakara te wo futta..**

**(Kita tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, jadi melambaikan tangan..)**

**Yuuyake ni kieta I Remember You~..**

**(Dalam matahari tenggelam Aku mengingatmu..)**

**.**

**.**

**[Yui – I Remember You]**

**~oOo~**

Air mata Lay sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kepalanya Ia benamkan di dada bidang Suho.

"Hiks.. Kakek.." isaknya.

Suho mengelus-elus kepala Lay lembut. Ia membiarkan Lay menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka berdua tetap diam, hanya ada suara isakan Lay yang terdengar.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang..." kata Suho sambil terus mengelus kepala Lay.

**~oOo~**

Setengah jam berlalu. Lay sudah tak terdengar suara isakannya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Suho.

Lay langsung menarik kepalanya kembali, lalu menangguk kecil, "Gomawo hyung.." kata Lay.

"Untuk?" tanya Suho.

"Sudah menjadi pendengar yang baik, menenangkanku, dan..." Lay menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Pelukannya.." terlihat pipi Lay merona merah.

"Cheonmaneyo.." Suho tersenyum memperlihatkan senyum angelicnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung Lay.

"Aku punya satu lagu buat hyung.." kata Lay.

"Oh iya? Lagu apa?" – Suho.

"Dengarkan saja :P"

Lay kembali memetik gitarnya dan kembali menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

**~oOo~**

**Ah..Uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no himo kawarazu ni..**

**(Sebuah lagu cinta indah yang tak pernah berubah..)**

**Atashi no maede zutto utatte ite onegai..**

**(Kumohon tetap nyanyikan untukku...)**

**Kono mune ga tomaru made..kono toki ga owaru made..**

**(Hingga jantungku berhenti..hingga akhir waktu..)**

**Uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete..**

**(Orang baik peluklah aku selamanya..)**

**.**

**.**

**[Ikimono gakari – uruwashiki hito]**

**~oOo~**

Lay terus memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi riang. Ditemani oleh gugurnya beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang menambah suasana indah saat itu. Sepertinya sedih pada diri Lay sudah menghilang digantikan dengan senyuman manis yang membuat wajahnya tampak lebih cantik.

Lay menghentikan nyanyiannya, "Taraaa.. Itu tadi lagu buat hyung ^^" kata Lay tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja? Gomawo ne.." Suho mengacak-acak rambut Lay kembali, dan hanya mendapatkan protes dari Lay.

"Ah..hari sudah mau malam hyung.. Aku harus membantu Umma di cafe miliknya.." kata Lay.

"Umma-mu punya cafe? Kau membantu apa disana?" tanya Suho.

"Memasak.."

"Memasak? Memangnya Kau bisa?" sindir Suho.

"Tentu saja bisa.. Kalau tidak cafe kami tak mungkin ramai pelanggan.."

Suho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kita..." katanya, "Bisa bertemu lagikan?"

"Boleh saja.. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu disini lagi? Jam lima seperti tadi.. Besok aku datang membawa cake buatanku bagaimana? Biar hyung bisa mencicipi masakanku?" tanya Lay.

"Hm.. Ide yang bagus.. Baiklah sampai ketemu besok Yixingie~"

"Sampai ketemu besok hyung.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho berjalan tanpa suara menuju rumahnya. Saat sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, seorang namja paruh baya memanggilnya (lagi).

"Joonmyeon..!"

"Lee ahjussi ada apa?" kata Suho kepada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Itu... pernikahannya bagaimana?" tanya Lee ahjussi.

Dan sekali lagi Suho hanya bisa memasang tampang seperti ini (-_-).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**HOLAA! Gimana? Tambah gajekah? Aneh? Pendek?. Mian.. Kalau Aneh, gaje, dan lain sebagainya.. habis Zita udah gak punya ide lagi ToT..**

**Wkwkw.. Kayaknya di fanfic ini Zita bakal promosi lagu-lagu jepang nih xD #peluk YUI, Ikimono Gakari, dan VOCALOID.**

**Add FB Zita dong! Namanya 'Iffah Zitaoris Exotics' jebaaaal.. :) #puppy eyes**

**Balasan Review:**

**winaddict sehunnie: Wkwk.. Siap saeng! Eonni bakal selalu melestarikan badak dan Fanfic SuLay.. dua-duanyakan hampir punah #PLAK XD**

**lay.m.3: *hug back* gimana chapter 2 nya memuaskan kamukah? Makasih udah suka fanfic Zita hehe :).. gak kok gak bakal ada konflik ortu.. tenang aja.. :) gomawo udah review..**

**Kim Haerin-ah: Ne^^ ini sudah dilanjut chingu.. Keren? Bagus? Huaa.. Gomawo deh.. udah bilang begitu ^^ gomawo for review too..**

**DevilFujoshi: Ne..ini udah lanjut ^^ gomawo for review :)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: Iya dong.. kan cinta pada pandangan pertama *PLAK XD* Jinjja? Benarkah fanfic-ku so sweet? O.o Hehe..gomawo dah :)**

**Azura Lynn Gee: Ini udah lanjut :)**

**dyakuro34-7: Ini udah lanjut :) tenang aja..bakal Happy End kok.. :) Gomawo for review.. :)**

**XiuBy PandaTao: Jinjja? Beneran bagus? Gomawo :)**

**ZiTao99: I Love SuLay too *gotong banner SuLay ukuran jumbo(?)*Ini udah lanjut :)**

**AYUhomin: Iya..ini udah lanjut ^^v**

**ajib4ff: Zitajuga ngerasa gitu kok chingu.. SuLay is ROMANTIC COUPLE FOREVER *bawa baner SuLay*Ini udah lanjut :) sampai ketemu di chap depan lagi ne..^^**

**Qie: Jinjja? Bagus? Ini udah lanjut ^^**

**ShizukaPark29: Oke..ini udah lanjut! ^^**

**Historia Rain: Oke..ini udah lanjut! ^^**

**Leo Zi Yumehito: SuLay selalu Unyu..! Ini udah Zita lanjutin ^^v**

**ZITA MAU NGUCAPIN.. GOMAWO.. JEONGMAL GOMAWO FOR REVIEW.. Review again Please..**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG UNYU-UNYU INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #Bbuing Bbuing bareng SuLay**


	3. Chapter 3

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 3**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Song : YUI-CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar ini... Aku bertemu denganmu.. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga.. Aku merasakan yang namanya CINTA**

**DANGER: THIS IS YAOI! BOYSxBOYS, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

**ANNYEONG READEEEEEERSSS #ditimpuk bata**

**MIANHAE JEONGMAL MIANHAE Zita SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT TELAT UPDATE! Soalnya Zita baru sembuh dari sakit. Sekaranf sakit Zita udah agak baikan, mudah-mudahan Zita sembuh total dan GAK MASUK RUMAH SAKIT. Soalnya Zita trauma masuk Rumah Sakit u,u**

**Udah ah.. Zita jadi kebanyakan bacot.. langsung baca aja ne ^^**

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 3**

**By: Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK OUT NOW! DON'T PLAGIAT! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini buat SuLay shipper**

**Dan**

**Teman-teman di grup 'SuLay (Suho and Lay) couple shipper'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Tapi seorang namja manis berlesung pipit masih tampak terjaga. Namja itu masih asyik dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Membuat kue. Yah.. sedari tadi namja itu tak berhenti untuk membuat kue.

"Xingie..."

Sang namja menoleh. Mendapati wanita paruh baya dibelakangnya, "Eh.. Umma belum tidur?" tanya namja itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa tengah malam begini? Tidak tidur hm?"

"Ah.. Aku sedang membuat kue untuk dijual di cafe besok pagi, jadi Umma tak perlu repot-repot untuk memasak besok.."

"Aigoo.. Kau itu besok sekolah chagi... Kenapa malah membuat kue hingga larut malam begini? Sudah berapa loyang yang kau buat?"

"Emh.. Entahlah aku tak menghitungnya.. mungkin lima puluh.."

"Aigoo.. sudah beristirahatlah.. Besok kau harus sekolah.. Biar Umma yang mengerjakan.."

"Eh! Sebentar Umma.. hanya tinggal membuat satu kue lagi.."

"Ah..sudah biar Umma saja yang mengerjakan..." ngotot sambil merebut paksa loyang yang dipegang Lay.

"Ja..jangan Umma.. justru ini harus aku yang buat!" Lay berusaha merebut loyangnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau begitu ngotot hm?"

"So..soalnya.."

"Soalnya kenapa?"

"Ku..kue yang satu ini.. akan kuberikan pada temanku..." Lay menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mrs. Zhang tersenyum iseng sambil mencolek dagu Lay, "Hihi.. temanmu begitu istimewakah? Sehingga harus kau yang membuat kuenya?" goda Mrs. Zhang, "Katakan pada Umma.. siapa temanmu hm? Hayo siapa!"

"Ya..Yak! Umma!"

"Haha.. baiklah..baiklah.. Umma akan membiarkanmu membuat kue untuk temanmu itu.. Tapi ingat Xingie! Setelah kau membuat kue itu, kau harus langsung tidur!"

"Ne..Umma.."

"Anak pintar.."

Mrs. Zhang berjalan meninggalkan Lay yang sedang bersenandung ria sambil membuat seloyang kue.

"Dasar anak muda.." Mrs. Zhang tertawa kecil lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang TV untuk menonton acara kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya Mrs. Zhang terbangun dan menyadari dirinya ketiduran di ruang TV.

"Sudah pagi?" katanya sambil mengucek matanya pelan.

Mrs. Zhang pergi menuju dapur. Dia ingin mempersiapkan makanan untuk Lay dan suaminya. Mrs. Zhang mulai mencuci sayur-sayuran. Ia lalu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sebuah fruit cake mini yang sudah dihias dan dibungkus rapi. Ditengah cake itu terdapat tulisan 'Untuk Myunnie hyung'. Mrs. Zhang tertawa kecil. Ini pasti cake buatan Lay kemarin.

"U..Umma melihat kue yang akan kuberikan pada temanku tidak?" tiba-tiba Lay turun dengan tergesa-gesa dari tangga dan menghampiri Ms. Zhang.

"Ada! Nih..disamping Umma.."

Lay langsung merampas cake buatannya itu.

"U.. Umma.. su..sudah melihat cakenya?" tanya Lay gugup.

Mrs. Zhang tertawa kecil, "Untuk Myunnie hyung benarkan?"

"U..Umma.." Lay menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Haha.. Anak Umma sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.."

"Yak! Umma!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menyelipkan pensilnya ditelinga. Pelajaran Yunho seongsaengnim tak ada yang nyangkut di kepalanya. Ia mendengus nafas pelan. '_Membosankan..._' batin Suho. Pikiran Suho tertuju pada namja manis berdimple yang selama ini menggangu pikirannya.

"Hihi.." Suho tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan dirinya memakan cake buatan Lay sambil disuapi oleh namja berdimple tersebut. Sepertinya Ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona namja berdimple itu.

"KIM JOON MYEON!"

Suho tersentak. Dilihatnya Yunho seosaengnim mendengus kesal kearahnya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan.. tapi kau tak dengar..." ucap teman sebangku Suho, Onew.

"Joon myeon-ssi..."

"Ne... Ne seongsaengnim?" Suho menyahut dengan takut-takut.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan?"

Suho menggeleng gugup. Mati aku.

"Silahkan berdiri diluar!"

Suho hanya bisa berjalan gontai menuju keluar kelas. Yah..ternyata berkhayal yang tidak-tidak disiang bolong akan membawa dampak buruk ya... Poor Suho..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon yang sama. Pohon sakura tempat dirinya dan Suho berjanji untuk bertemu.

"BOOOO!"

Lay tersentak kaget. Ia mendapati Suho sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tertawa, "Yak! Hyung kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahahaha..mianhae..mianhae.."

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Kau nakal! Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi memberikan kue ini untukmu!"

"Eh..Eh! Andwae! Mianhae Xingie..hyungkan hanya iseng..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Xingie~"

"Tidak tetap tidak!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya akan ku cium bibirmu!"

Lay bergidik mendengar ancaman Suho untuknya, "Baiklah..Baiklah.. akan kuberikan!"

Suho tersenyum puas. Ancamannya tidak sia-sia rupanya. Sekarang namja manis didepannya ini malah merona sempurna. Malu mungkin?.

"Nah! Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana masakan seorang Zhang Yixing!" Suho membuka bungkus cake itu perlahan. Mata Suho berbinar melihat fruit cake yang ditengahnya terdapat tulisan 'Untuk Myunnie hyung', "Kau buat sendiri Yixing?"

Lay hanya mengangguk pelan. Suho menyendokkan fruit cake tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eum..mashitta~ kau berbakat menjadi istri yang baik Xingie~" goda Suho.

Wajah Lay semakin memerah. Suho terkekeh kecil melihat Lay yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya Yixing? Ini benar-benar enak.." tawar Suho.

"Emh.. Tidak ah! Cake itukan buat hyung.."

"Buatku? Kalau begitu aku menyuruhmu untuk menyicipi hasil buatanmu sendiri!" titah Suho, "Ayolah.. Kau akan menyesal jika tak mencobanya.."

Lay menggaruk tengkuknya. Yah..memang selama ini Ia tak pernah menyicipi kue-kue buatannya sendiri. Orang-orang hanya mengatakan kue buatannya benar-benar enak!. Padahal Lay belum pernah mencobanya sesuappun.

Suho menyodorkan (?) sepotong kue untuk dimakan Lay, "Ayolah..."

Dengan perasaan yang masih ragu-ragu, Lay menerima sodoran kue dari Suho. Suho menyuapi kue itu agar masuk ke dalam mulut Lay. Tunggu..! Sepertinya ada yang janggal?. Suho tadi menggunakan sendok yang sama, lalu Ia gunakan juga untuk menyuapi Lay?. Bukankah itu...ciuman secara tak langsung?. Ah! Baiklah! Tidak perlu kita bahas itu sekarang.

"Eum..ini baru pertama kalinya aku menyicipi kue buatanku sendiri.."

"Jadi selama ini kau membuat banyak kue tanpa menyicipinya sekalipun?"

Lay menggeleng, "Aku hanya sering mendengar orang-orang mengatakan kueku enak.."

"Kau itu memang berbakat!" Suho mengacak rambut Lay.

"Yak hyung! Kau mengacak-acak rambutku lagi!" Lay merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Ck..peduli sekali dengan rambutmu itu..."

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa saat. Mereka – Suho dan Lay- sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Suho asyik dengan buku yang dia baca, sedangkan Lay asyik menyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Kau sering berlatih dengan gitar itu Lay?" tanya Suho memecah kesunyian.

"Hm ^^" Lay mengangguk, "Aku berlatih agar bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku!" lanjut Lay semangat.

"Memangnya kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Lay meletakkan gitarnya lalu memandang Suho, "Aku ingin menjadi seorang gitaris terkenal diseluruh dunia!" kata Lay, "Kalau Suho hyung cita-citanya apa?"

"Entahlah...aku ingin menjadi guru saja dibandingkan mengurus perusahaan Appa-ku.." jawab Suho, "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa menjadi gitaris terkenal Yixingie.."

"Hm..gomawo dukungannya hyung.." jawab Lay tersenyum manis, "Eh? Sudah malam..." lanjutnya menatap langit, "Aku harus pulang hyung.."

"Hm..aku juga! Sehabis ini aku ada les lagi. Yah.. kau taulah les-les bisnis itu Lay.." kata Suho, "Besok kita bertemu lagi?"

"Hihi.. jam lima lagi?"

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara malam itu sangat-sangat dingin. Tapi dinginnya malam tak dihiraukan namja manis berdimple yang saat ini duduk sendirian dibalkon kamarnya. Namja manis itu – Lay- sedang asyik mengelap debu pada gitar kesayangannya. Lay juga mengganti senar gitar yang putus.

JREEENG

Lay mencoba untuk memainkan gitarnya. Saat dirasanya suara pada senar gitarnya pas, Ia langsung memainkan sebuah lagu sambil bernyanyi.

**~oOo~**

**Koi sichattan da~**

**(Aku sedang jatuh cinta~)**

**Tabun kidzuite nai deshou?**

**(Kau mungkin tak memperhatikannya bukan?)**

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHERRY..**

**(Kubuat harapan di malam berbintang CHERRY..)**

**Yubisaki de okuru kimi e no meseji..**

**(Dengan jariku ku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu..)**

**~oOo~**

Lay berhenti bermain. Ia memeluk gitarnya sambil menatap bitang-bintang dilangit.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak lagu aku malah menyanyikan lagu YUI-CHERRY ya?" Lay tertawa kecil. Lay lalu menatap bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Kakek.." kata Lay terus menatap bintang dilangit, "Kau tau? Aku bertemu seorang namja.." Lay memeluk gitarnya, "Namanya Suho.. senyumnya seperti malaikat.." lanjut Lay, "Melihat Suho hyung..mengingatkanku pada Kakek.. Suho hyung benar-benar mirip Kakek!" Lay terus berbicara sendiri, "Entah kenapa aku merasa jiwa Kakek berada dalam diri Suho hyung.."

"YIXING~"

Lay mendengar Umma-nya memanggilnya dari lantai bawah.

"Bisakah kau membantu Umma mencari barang?"

"Baik Umma!" Lay beranjak dari balkon meninggalkan kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Suho berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah malam, tapi Suho tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Ia masih duduk ditaman saat Lay pulang. Entah mengapa Suho sangat malas untuk les-lesnya itu. Membolos tak ada salahnyakan? Toh! Orang tuanya juga sibuk.

Suho terus berjalan melewati beberapa toko. Awalnya, Suho hanya melihat-lihat tapi tiba-tiba Ia berhenti didepan sebuah toko aksesoris. Suho menatap jendela toko itu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk gitar. Pikiran Suho tertuju pada perkataan Lay tadi siang.

"_Aku ingin menjadi seorang gitaris terkenal diseluruh dunia!"_

Suho tersenyum. Sepertinya kalung itu cocok jika diberikan kepada Lay.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Pelayan toko tersebut keluar sambil menghampiri Suho.

"Ah..aku mau bertanya apakah kalung itu dijual?"

"Tentu..itu adalah kalung spesial di toko ini.."

"Aku beli!"

**.**

**.**

Suho menatap kotak merah berukuran kecil yang dipegangnya. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan. Terlihatlah sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk gitar bertengger manis di kotak itu. Suho berencana memberikan kalung itu besok pada Lay.

Suho melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Ia tersenyum sambil bersiul-siul riang.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang..." perlahan-lahan Suho membuka pintu rumahnya, "Aneh..kenapa lampu masih menyala? Inikan sudah larut malam.." ujar Suho.

Dengan santai Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, Saat Ia melewati ruang tamu Ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Suho?"

DEG

Suho menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat-sangat mengenali suara ini. Suara Umma-nya. Suho menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya sang Umma berdiri melipat kedua tangan di dadanya sambil mendengus sebal. Tangannya ditarik untuk duduk di sofa.

"Duduk!"

Suho tak bisa berkutik. Yah.. Ia memang sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan orang tuanya. Eh? Tunggu dulu.. Orang tua Suhokan sangat sibuk dan sering pulang malam. Lalu..kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah sepatu.

"Kau membolos dari les-mu kan?" tanya sebuah suara berat dibelakang Suho.

GLUP

Suara itu.. Suara yang paling ditakuti Suho. Suara seorang yang sangat galak jika sudah marah.

"JAWAB!" bentak suara itu.

"I..iya.."

Umma Suho menghela nafasnya pelan. Sosok bersuara berat itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ummanya Suho. Umma Suho menepuk pundak Suho pelan.

"Suho chagi.." katanya, "Kau itu satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Appamu.." Umma Suho membelai rambut Suho, "Suatu hari nanti.. Kau yang akan memimpin perusahaan itu..bukan Appamu lagi chagi.." Umma Suho menatap Suho lembut, "Chagi..seharusnya kamu bersyukur..bersyukur karena kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pekerjaan lagi.. Kau hanya tinggal mengurus perusahaan Appamu.. Les-Les itu untuk melatihmu agar nanti kau bisa jadi pebisnis sukses! Agar kau bisa menghidupi perusahaan Appamu.."

Suho menghela nafasnya berat, "Mianhae Appa..."

Sosok bersuara berat itu menepuk pundak Suho, "Nak.." katanya, "Kali ini Appa memaafkanmu.." jawab sosok itu yang ternyata Appanya Suho, "Karena itu.. Appa berencana untuk mengirimmu ke L.A besok, agar kegiatanmu bisa dipantau..kau tak akan bisa membolos les lagi!" ujar Appa Suho tegas.

"M..MWOOO?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLAM

Suho membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Suho ingin berteriak!. Tidak adil!. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!.

"Kenapa mereka selalu mengatur hidupku?" kata Suho frustasi, "Kenapa aku tak bisa tenang mengurus diriku sendiri? Kenapa mereka selalu mengaturku?"

Suho membanting dirinya ke kasurnya. Suho lalu merogoh sebuah kotak merah kecil disakunya. Ia membuka kotak itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa memberikan kalung ini pada Lay..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, langit begitu cerah. Lay mendudukkan dirinya kembali dibawah pohon sakura. Sejak tadi Ia menunggu Suho datang. Lay menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain gitar miliknya.

"Suho hyung lama sekali.."

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Satu jam-pun berlalu. Hingga akhirnya malam-pun tiba. Tapi Suho juga tidak datang-datang. Lay terus menunggu Suho dibawah pohon sakura itu. Ia terus menunggu... Namun Suho tak kunjung datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C or END?**

**#Cekik leher sendiri**

**MUEHEHEHE.. gaje banget -_- INI FF APAAN? #gigit jari**

**Mianhamnida readers Zita bener-bener telat update.. Zita kemarin sakit dan baru aja sembuh :3**

**Zita harap.. penyakit Zita gak kambuh lagi jadi Zita bisa sepuasnya bikin fanfic hohoho..**

**Gimana? Chap ini udah panjang gak? Udahkan? O.o**

**Dan untuk SUHO APPA! OIII! MANA SUHO APPA? #digeplak**

**SEANGILCHUKKAHAMNIDA! #tiup terompet #emang tahun baru? -_-**

**Semoga langgeng sama Lay umma, semoga bisa buat anak *dilempar*, semoga bahagia, harapan dan impiannya tercapai, sukses selalu buat SUHO APPA! YEAH!**

**Balasan review:**

**Azura Lynn Gee: kagak chingu :3 Suho appakan udah nikah ama Lay umma ;) #kedip kedip (?)**

**XiuBy PandaTao: pendek? Mianhae cingu :( ini sudah panjangkan?**

**Imeelia: IYADONG! Suho appa memang milik Lay umma dan Lay umma milik Suho appa :)**

**Kim Haerin-ah: Wkwkwk... tenang aja.. Suho gak bakal dijodohin kok..tenang.. Suho selalu bersama Lay :) bagus? Gomawo chingu :)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: KEPO banget wkwkwk *digeplak Lee ahjussi* YUI emang keren chingu! #toss**

**DevilFujoshi: Ne :) ini udah lanjut silahkan dinikmati (?)**

**dyakuro34-7: bercanda kok..tenang aja #makan pop corn (?)**

**ZiTao99: Suhokan emang cakep jadi banyak yang ngantri sayang Zita udah ngantri buat jadi bininya Tao #dibakar Kris XD**

**AYUnhomin: gak bakal..hatinya Suho appakan udah buat Lay umma XD ini udah dilanjut chingu :)**

**Guest: Keren? Beneran? Gak keselekkan pas baca? *duaghh XD* gomawo dah :)**

**ajib4ff: *ikutan lirik SuLay* Hola..ketemu di chap baru nih :D semoga suka ne? :D**

**Leo Zi Yumehito: SuLay emang paling So Sweet XD ini udah lanjut chingu :)**

**ShizukaPark29: Ini udah lanjut :)**

**gitaanggra277: sabar saeng.. ntar mereka jadian masih lamaaaaa banget.. *digaplok Suho* iya dong namanya juga SuLay #elus jenggot (?)**

**Riyoung Kim: Ini udah lanjut :)**

**Nevada Shelvi: Kurang? Wkwkwk..mian ne? Ini udah panjang belum? Sepanjang cintanya Suho ke Lay? XD**

**gitaanggra227: pasti dong.. SuLay emang so sweet #elus jenggot #lagi? #abaikan -_-**

**baby kyungie: penasaran? Hehe ini udah lanjut :) hoho tinju aja dia #ditendang Lee ahjussi**

**ZITA DAN SULAY MENGUCAPKAN (?) GOMAWO KAMSAHAMNIDA TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA BUAT REVIEW KALIAN #bow**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG UNYU-UNYU INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE #bbuing bbuing bareng Lay umma**


	4. Chapter 4

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 4**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Song : YUI-CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar ini... Aku bertemu denganmu.. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga.. Aku merasakan yang namanya CINTA**

**DANGER: THIS IS YAOI! BOYSxBOYS, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

**ANNYEONG READEEEEEERSSS #ditimpuk sendal**

**Mian..mianhae..telat update habis Zita sibuk ngurusin wisuda ToT**

**Oh..iya, kemarin ada yang nanya Zita sakit apa, ya? O.o #mendadak amnesia #plak xD**

**Zita cuma demam kok ^^ tapi habis demam perut Zita mual :( Zita takut penyakit usus buntu Zita kambuh.. soalnya kalau usus buntu Zita kambuh ntar Zita masuk rumah sakit lagi..Zita trauma masuk rumah sakit makanannya hambar semua.. -_- untung udah sembuh dah ^^**

**Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot kan? Langsung aja nyok!**

** HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 4**

**By: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK "BACK" NOW, DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE YA.. DON'T READ! #ngancem #ditampol kambing (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini Zita persembahkan untuk SuLay shipper**

**Dan**

**Teman-teman di grup 'SuLay (Suho and Lay) couple shipper'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Lay berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Ini sudah hari ke lima Ia menunggu Suho, namun namja itu tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Lay menghela nafas. Ia menatap tanah sambil menendang-nendang kerikil di dekatnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Suho, kemana namja itu sekarang?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam terlihat cerah dengan langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang indah. Dari balkon kamar, seorang namja manis mengelap debu di gitar kesayangannya. Tatapannya kosong. Ia seakan tak bernyawa. Entah kenapa namja tersebut – Lay – merasa kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia memetik senar gitarnya dengan sendu. Ditutupnya matanya perlahan merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah manisnya.

**~oOo~**

**Aitai yo ieba..**

**(Jika aku berkata aku merindukanmu..)**

**Mata kurushimete shimau?**

**(Apakah itu akan melukaimu?)**

**Namida afureru noni..**

**(Walau aku menangis..)**

**My Love..**

**(Cintaku..)**

**Surechigau tobini..**

**(Kesalahpahaman ini..)**

**Itoshiku natte yuku..**

**(Membuatku semakin mencintaimu..)**

**Please, stay with me..**

**(Kumohon, tetap bersamaku..)**

**[YUI – Please, stay with me]**

**~oOo~**

TES

TES

TES

Satu persatu cairan bening meluncur indah dari mata Lay. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia begitu merindukan sosok seorang Suho.

'_Suho hyung..kau dimana?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 tahun kemudian...**

Suara gitar dan nyanyian menggema di sebuah ruangan. Oh! Juga ada suara teriakan marah-marah di di dalamnya.

**~oOo~**

**Dare no tame ni ikite iru no?**

**(Demi siapa aku hidup?)**

**Saenai hibi wo sugoshite..**

**(Saat Kau melewati hari-hari suram ini..)**

**Yowasa mo itami mo..**

**(Berapa banyak kau merasakan..)**

**Dono kurai kanjiteru no?**

**(Kelemahan dan penderitaan ini?)**

**Tarinai kinoi ni obore..**

**(Walau tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang tak memuaskan..)**

**Yume ni kaita kyou..**

**(Dan hari ini tidak berjalan seperti..)**

**Sorowanakute mo yeah..yeah..**

**(Yang kau impikan yeah..yeah)**

**Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa..**

**(Bintang-bintang yang bersinar sebelum fajar itu..)**

**Kiete itta no? Asu he itta no?**

**(Apakah benar-benar menghilang? Atau akan kembali?)**

**Tomorrow never know..**

**(Besok kita tidak akan tau..)**

**It's Happy line..**

**(Ini adalah kalimat bahagia..)**

**~oOo~**

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" teriak seorang namja manis berdimple.

Dua orang namja di depannya heran. Segera saja namja manis di depan Lay berhenti bernyanyi dan namja tinggi yang cukup tampan menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Chanyeol.. kau salah accord.. kau tidak membaca partiturnya eoh?" kata Lay, "Dan Baekhyun nada yang terakhir terlalu tinggi, turunkan sedikit.."

"Tapi seongsaengnim.. accordnya sudah benar, aku sudah membacanya kok.." bantah sang namja tampan bernama Chanyeol.

"Berikan pada seongsaeng partiturnya.."

Chanyeol menyerahkan lembaran accord kepada Lay. Lay meneliti satu demi satu not. Ia tercengang, "Aduh.. Chanyeol kau belum mengaransemennya ya?" tanya Lay.

"He?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah..kan sudah seongsaeng bilang, kau harus mengaransemennya agar sesuai vokalnya Baekhyun.." Lay memijit pelipisnya.

"Susah seongsaengnim.."

"Bukankah cita-cita kalian menjadi musisi yang hebat? Setidaknya kalian harus bisa mengaransemen sebagian, nanti seongsaeng bantu..kalau kalian seperti ini terus bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi musisi terkenal?" celoteh Lay.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Pertemuan kita sampai sini dulu. Minggu depan kita bertemu lagi, okay? Perbanyak latihan, dan ingat Chanyeol!. Aransemennya.."

Kedua namja tersebut keluar dari ruangan itu. Lay menghela nafasnya menatap punggung ke dua murid didiknya.

'**SM Music Junior High School'**

Di sinilah Lay bekerja sekarang. Di sebuah sekolah musik bergengsi. Lay menghela nafasnya, terkadang para muridnya memang membuatnya frustasi setengah mati, namun Ia tetap ikhlas mengajari mereka. Sabar dan tegas. Itulah kesan muridnya tentang Lay.

Lay merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya. Ia juga memasukkan gitar kesayangannya yang selalu Ia bawa-bawa ke dalam tas gitar. Di tentengnya tas gitar tersebut lalu pegi melangkah keluar dari sekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah..sudah lama aku tak ke sini.." Lay tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon.

Pohon Sakura yang sering Ia kunjungi 'dulu'.

Bunga-bunga sakura terlihat indah menjatuhkan satu per-satu kelopaknya. Lay tersenyum. Ia menghirup udara di sana.

"Hah..masih seperti dulu.."

Lay membuka resleting gitarnya.

JREENG

Bunyi senar gitar terdengar merdu.

**~oOo~**

**Koi sichattan da~**

**(Aku sedang jatuh cinta~)..**

**Tabun kidzuite nai deshou?..**

**(Kau mungkin tak memperhatikannya bukan?)..**

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHERRY~**

**(Kubuat harapan di malam berbintang, CHERRY~)..**

**Yubisaki de okuru kimi e no meseji~**

**(Dengan jariku ku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu~)..**

**~oOo~**

Lay terlihat bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya riang. Ia terus bernyanyi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menampakkan dimple manisnya.

BRUUK

Lay tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ada namja jatuh di sampingnya. Ia menghentikan permainannya.

"Fyuuuh..untuk bodyguard menyebalkan itu tak mengikutiku lagi.." ucap namja itu membersihkan tubuhnya dari kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang menempel di kemeja kantornya.

Lay menatap namja itu. Ia seperti merasa de ja vu melihat namja tersebut. Lay terus menatapnya. Namja tersebut menoleh membalas tatapan Lay.

"Lay?"

"Suho hyung?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C or END**

**Buahahaha.. syaoloh.. GAJE BIN ANEH BIN PENDEK buahahaha.. #dilarikan ke UGD -_-**

**Mianhamnida readerduel.. Zita telat update huhu u,u**

**Dan ****Zita sangat berterimakasih buat:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, ****dyakuro34-7****, ****ajib4ff****, ****gitaanggra277****, ****Istrinya Sooman****, ****MinhyoPark94****, ****Azura Lynn Gee****, ****Tania3424****, ****DevilFujoshi****, ****AYUnhomin****, ****weisheme****, ****Imeelia****, ****Kopi Luwak****, ****Nam Ji Ruu****, ****, ****Park Ha Woo****, ****Leo Zi Yumehito****, ****hensemkris****, ****ZiTao99****, ****heeriztator****, ****Riyoung Kim****, and siders ^^**

** GYAA! GOMAWO BUAT REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA! #bow**

**Akhir Kata dari Author nan Unyu-Unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #Bbuing BBuing bareng Lay eomma**


	5. Chapter 5

**C.H.E.R.R.Y Chapter 5**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Song : YUI-CHERRY**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Di bawah bunga sakura yang mekar ini... Aku bertemu denganmu.. Dan dibawah pohon sakura ini juga.. Aku merasakan yang namanya CINTA**

**DANGER: THIS IS YAOI! BOYSxBOYS, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

**READERDEUUUUUUL~~~~**

**#mukul gentong**

**#ditabok xD**

**HOLAAA~~~ Doh.. lama gak ketemu nih ye.. *dibanting* Mian..mian Zita sibuk sama sekolah.. gegara daftar sekolah, persiapan MOS, sama tugas-tugas sekolah.. Haha.. Zita malah gak nyangka kalau sekarang udah berbalut seragam Putih Abu-abu hahaha.. **

**Zita lama update? Sialahkan bacok saya T.T **

**Udah ah.. saya terlalu banyak bacot.. langsung baca aja ya ^^**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini buat Grup SuLay (Suho & Lay) shipper**

**Dan**

**Untuk seluruh SuLay shipper ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV **

Lay menatap tak percaya orang yang saat ini berada di depannya. Suho? Benarkah ini Suho?.

"Su..Suho hyung?" ujar Lay, "Ini.. Ini benar-benar dirimu?"

Suho tersenyum lembut, "Ne.. Ini aku Lay.." ucap Suho, "Lama tak bertemu.."

"Ya.. Sudah lama sekali.."

Hening. Suho dan Lay duduk bersebelahan, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Kau... Masih membawa gitar itu?" tanya Suho, memecah keheningan.

"Ne.. Sudah kubilang bukan, Ini gitar kesayanganku.."

"Kau berhasil menjadi gitaris terkenal?" lanjut Suho.

Lay menghela nafasnya, "Terkenal sih... Tidak juga, sekarang aku malah menjadi guru musik.." kata Lay, "Kalau hyung?"

"Aku? Aku bekerja di perusahaan sialan milik Appaku itu.."

"Asyik dong..."

"Asyik apanya? Sangat mengerikan tahu!" Suho menampakkan ekspresi kesal, "Kau tau Lay? Setiap hari selama 24 Jam aku harus diawasi bodyguard sialan agar aku tak kabur kembali.. Itu membuatku tak punya waktu luang.. Setiap hari hanya bekerja.."

"Hihi.. Setidaknya hyung mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah.." Lay terkekeh pelan, "Dulu saat melamar kerja aku malah mondar-mandir ke tiap sekolah, kursus musik sangat susah untuk mencari pekerjaan.. Tapi akhirnya aku diterima di sebuah sekolah.."

"Hei.. Menjadi gurukan keinginanku.. Kau meniruku eoh?" Suho mengacak rambut Lay.

"Yak! Jangan memberantakin rambutku kembali.." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau tidak berubah Lay..."

"Kau juga.. Selalu mengacak rambutku.. Apakah tidak ada kegiatan lain selain mengacak rambutku?"

"Hahaha.. Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Habis rambutmu itu lembut sekali.. Membuatku ingin mengelusnya setiap saat.." Pipi Lay sukses merona merah, "Kau pakai shampoo bayi eoh?"

"Shampoo bayi? Mana mungkin! Umurku sudah 27 tahun hyung!" Lay semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah.. Akukan cuma bertanya.."

Lay menggembungkan pipinya sambil meniup poni rambutnya.

"Sudah jangan ngambek seperti itu... Kau jelek lho kalau ngambek.."

Hening.

"Hei.. Kau benar-benar ngambek ya?"

Masih hening.

"Suho hyung.." Lay mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne?"

"Aku.. Ingin bertanya.."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kemana saja kau selama delapan tahun ini?"

Suho terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku belum bisa memberitahukanmu Lay.."

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku.. Belum siap memberitahukannya padamu.."

"Menyebalkan :("

"Haha.. Mian.." Ucap Suho, "Aku sudah lama tak mendengar kau bermain gitar itu.."

"Kau mau aku bernyanyi?"

"Tentu.."

Lay tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan Ia membuka resleting tas gitarnya lalu mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya.

JREEENG

Suara petikan gitar terdengar indah. Lay tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya yang imut, mulutnya bergerak-gerak menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

**~oOo~**

**Koi sichattan da~**

**(Aku sedang jatuh cinta~)..**

**Tabun kidzuite nai deshou?..**

**(Kau mungkin tak memperhatikannya bukan?)..**

**Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHERRY~**

**(Kubuat harapan di malam berbintang, CHERRY~)..**

**Yubisaki de okuru kimi e no meseji~**

**(Dengan jariku ku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu~)..**

**~oOo~**

Lay bernyanyi dengan riang sambil menatap Suho. Entah kenapa.. Suho merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap Lay yang bernyanyi sambil tersenyum seperti itu. Manis.. Sangat manis.. Apalagi dengan dimple yang menghiasi pipinya, menambahkan kesan imut pada diri Lay.

"Tadaaa~ Bagaimana? Apakah permainanku buruk?" tanya Lay.

"Ani.. Justru lebih bagus daripada yang dulu.." jawab Suho.

"Aku berlatih keras setiap hari hyung.." ujar Lay tersenyum imut.

Suho tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut Lay, "Kau benar-benar bekerja keras untuk impianmu ya.."

"Iya ^^"

"Hari sudah mulai gelap.. Aku harus pulang dulu hyung.." Lay memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tasnya kembali.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Suho.

"Ah.. Tidak perlu hyung... Aku takut merepotkanmu.."

"Aku tidak merasa di repotkan sama sekali kok... Mau?"

"Emmm.. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu.. baiklah.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Suho dan Lay berjalan beriringan. Keduanya diam tak ada mengeluarkan suara. Lay asyik menatap tas gitar yang ditentengnya sambil menendang kerikil disekitarnya. Sedangkan Suho menatap toko-toko disekitar mereka.

"Hah.. dinginnya.." ucap Lay sambil merapatkan sweater tipisnya.

"Dingin?" Suho lalu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya lalu memasangkannya pada Lay, "Pakailah.."

"Eh.. Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Kau tak kedinginan?"

"Sudahlah.. Pakai saja, Aku tak merasa dingin sama sekali kok.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne.. Yixingie~" ujar Suho sambil tersenyum angelic kepada Lay, "Apakah rumahmu masih jauh?"

"Tidak kok.. Tinggal belok ke kanan dan disitulah rumahku.."

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Lay.

"Te..terimakasih sudah mengantarku hyung..."

"Ne.. cheonmaneyo ^^"

"Eng.. Ini jaketmu.."

"Ah.. tidak perlu.. Untukmu saja"

"Eh?"

"Aku masih punya banyak di rumah.. Itu untukmu saja..."

"Gomawo hyung.."

"Ne :)"

"Emm.. Lay.."

"Ne hyung?"

"Besok sore kau ada waktu?"

"Besok? Ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"I..itu.." Lay menggaruk pelipisnya gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau pergi melihat kembang api di taman bersamaku?"

"Tentu ^^"

"Sampai besok ne~ Pai pai.."

"Pai Pai hyung ^^"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya. Lay terus melamun. Bahkan saat mengajar murid-muridnya.

"Seongsaengnim~"

Lay masih terdiam.

"Seongsaengnim~ Lay Seongsaengnim!"

Lay tersentak, "Eh.. eh.. Ada apa Sulli-ah?"

"Ini tugasku sudah selesai.." jawab Sulli menyerahkan lembar kerjanya.

"Ah..eh.. baik.. Biar ku koreksi.."

"Seongsaengnim sakit?"

"Eh.. tidak kok.."

"Dari tadi seongsaengnim terus melamun.."

"Aniya.. Seongsaeng baik-baik saja kok Sulli-ah.. Sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu.."

"Arra.. Arra.." Sulli berjalan pelan kembali pada tempatnya semula.

KRIIIIING~

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring. Lay bergegas merapikan barang-barang bawaannya. Tak lupa Ia memasukkan gitar kesayangannya ke dalam tas gitarnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. Pelajaran sampai disini dulu.. Bagi yang tugasnya belum selesai, silahkan melanjutkannya di rumah.. Besok saat kita bertemu lagi tugas itu sudah harus selesai.. Arraseo?"

"Ne.. Seongsaeng~"

"Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa.."

Lay melangkah ke luar kelas tersebut. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah tempat Ia bekerja. Sambil berjalan Lay bersenandung pelan dan melompat-lompat kecil. Haduuh.. Dia terlihat manis dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu. Apa yang membuat Lay sesenang itu? Entahlah.. Authorpun tak tau xD.

BRAAK

Lay membanting pintu rumahnya.

"UMMA! AKU PULANG~" teriak Lay lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu eoh?" Umma Lay mengusap-usap telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Lay tadi -_-.

"Hehehe.. Aku hanya sedang senang saja Umma.." Lay merampas handuk dari jemuran lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lay keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos putih agak tipis dan celana jeans serta handuk yang masih diusapkan di kepala.

"Umma~ Kau melihat jaket rajut warna biru milikku?" tanya Lay menghampiri Ummanya di dapur.

"Sudah Umma masukkan ke lemari pakaianmu..!"

"Ah.. Iya! Sudah kutemukan gomawo Umma~"

"Cheonma Ae.." Umma Lay berbalik menatap tak percaya pada anaknya yang berdiri tepat di depannya, "...gy"

Apa yang membuat Umma Lay terpana?. Penampilan Lay?. Oh.. itu sudah pasti!. Lihatlah Lay yang mengenakan kaus putih tipis sehingga sedikit mengekspos tubuhnya, lalu celana jeans berwarna biru, kemudian jaket rajut berwarna biru miliknya, dan di kepalanya terdapat sebuat topi rajut berwarna senada dengan warna jaketnya. Satu kata. Manis.

Zhang Yixing terlihat sangat, sangat, sangat manis kali ini. Bahkan sang Umma sendiri meragukan apakah anaknya ini namja atau yeoja -_-.

"Well.. Kau mau kemana Yixingie? Kenapa kau berdandan manis sekali?" Umma Lay mengintrogasi anaknya.

"Eng itu aku... Aku ingin pergi melihat pertunjukan kembang api malam ini Umma.. Bolehkah?"

"Sendiri saja?"

"A..Aniya.. Aku bersama teman kok~"

"Siapa?" Lay terhenyak, "Siapa temanmu eoh~ Katakan pada Umma.." Umma Lay tersenyum jahil lalu mencolek dagu putranya, "Jangan-jangan temanmu yang bernama Joonmyun itu ya?" skakmat!. Muka Lay seudah terlihat merah padam.

"A..aku harus segera pergi Umma.. temanku sudah menunggu.. Annyeong~"

Umma Lay tersenyum menatap punggung anaknya.

"Haduh.. haduh.. Dasar anak muda.." katanya berkacak pinggang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menunggu lama Suho hyung?" Suho yang sedang asyik menatap layar ponselnya, terlonjak mendapati seorang namja *Atau yeoja? Karena dia terlalu manis* manis dengan dimple saat Ia tersenyum berdiri di hadapannya sambil menenteng tas gitar.

"Aniya.. Aku baru datang lima menit yang lalu.." jawab Suho tersenyum, "Malam ini kau begitu manis Lay~"

"Jinjja?" tanya Lay agak gugup.

"Ne.. Kau terlihat sangat manis dan imut, kau tahu?" Suho menggandeng tangan Lay, "Kajja! Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan diledakkan.." Ia lalu menarik tangan Lay untuk mengikuti langkahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho dan Lay menatap langit dengan perasaan kagum. Kembang api yang diledakkan benar-benar indah. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan menreka terus bertautan sejak tadi. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum.

"Sangat indah seperti penampilanmu malam Ini Yixingie ^^"

BLUSHH

Wajah Lay merah padam mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya imut. Setelah kembang api terakhir deledakkan, mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang masih bertautan. Mereka berjalan bersama dan tak hentinya tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C or END?**

**Hahahaha.. Duh.. sumpah ini terlalu gaje hahaha.. T.T Mianhae readerdeul kelamaan update karena Zita banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan.. sekali lagi Mianhae..**

**Big Thanks to:**

**ExileZee****, ****chenma****, ****uniquegals****, ****AllanggamollaF****, ****heeriztator****, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****Park Ha Woo****, ****gitaanggra277****, ****Nam Ji Ruu****, ****Imeelia****, ****ICE14****, ****MinhyoPark94****, ****tzera****, ****Viandra Shelvi****, ****Kim Haerin-ah****, ****ajib4ff****, ****, ****SiDer Tobat****, ****weisheme****, ****MamaFreeze99****, ****Kopi Luwak****, ****Tania3424****, ****dyakuro34-7****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**Gimana? Gimana? Apakah semakin pendek? Atau semakin gaje? Sudah memuaskan? Apa masih kurang so sweet? Mianhae ne.. kalau banyak salah huhu u,u**

**YUUUU! Makasih banget kalian udah review.. makasih.. makasih.. Arigatou gozaimasu :) Kamsahamnida… #bow**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan unyu ini #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #bbuing bbuing bareng Lay umma**


End file.
